


no one could resist cookie dough

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Late night snacks, Makeup, Schmoop, Slush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo catches Jemma eating cookie dough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one could resist cookie dough

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked raising an eyebrow.

Jemma was sitting on the counter. There was a blue bowl on her lap and a spoon full of raw cookie dough in her hand. 

“I was baking,” she said, “but then the cookie dough look so good. I could not resist.” 

“At three in the morning Jemma.”

“You could always join me Fitz.” 

And then she smiled, brightly. He could have said no like he had been doing. But that smile made him realize….how much he missed her..them.

Spoon in his hand, he took the spot beside her.


End file.
